


Marvel in Hopes That it Will Leave My Brain

by That_Marvel_Sloot (Rainbow_Mess)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Trans Peter Parker, america's ass, get me out of this fandom, i don't like it here, i swear ill cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/That_Marvel_Sloot
Summary: This is a shit fic to hopefully satisfy the multi-shipping, trans peter parker/ harley keener bitch that lives in my fucking soul nowalso lmao the fic got deleted and that just goes to show how bad it is---
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Marvel in Hopes That it Will Leave My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this so much. I've been writing this for 3 days and just want to keep reading Heros of Olympus but how am i supposed to focus on Jason and his whooshy wooshy lightning shit and leo beating up a fucking dragon if i can't stop marvel from infiltrating my mind.
> 
> anywho enjoy the 4000 words of pure crack

“Harls, wait”

If Peter kept letting Harley kiss him the way that he was, there wouldn’t be anything he could do to stop the situation from escalating, and then Peter wouldn’t be able to explain and Harley would hate him and- “Pete, baby, what’s wrong? You’re spacing.”

Harley wouldn’t hate him, right?

Peter felt like his back was against a wall, and, literally, it was. Harley had been  _ ravaging  _ him earlier, and he desperately wanted that to return, but he had to say it, he had to come clean.

“Harls, put me down, I gotta tell you something…”

Peter’s legs felt like jelly as he hugged his boyfriend tight. “I- uh…”

“Peter, baby, if you’re not ready to do anything more yet, that’s okay. We can just cuddle if you want. That’s fine, too.”

Harley was such a good boyfriend.

“No, no. That’s not it. I  _ want  _ to do more, I really do… I just… Don’t want to disappoint you, I guess…” Peter looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment in Harley’s hoody. 

Harley carefully tilted Peter’s head up, so they were looking into each other’s eyes, “Peter. I love you. Nothing you do could ever change that. If this is about the side of your dick or something, it really doesn’t matter, I promise.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed hotly, “No- I uh… Kinda, I guess… The problem is that  _ I don’t have one _ .” There. He said it. Now Harley could push him away and yell at him and call him  _ she _ . Peter would be alone again, just like he was used to.

“Pete, hunny, you’re spacing.” Harley brought him back to reality, where he was still pressed close to Harley, still had his face cradled in his hands. “You’re trans? Is that what you’re saying?”

Peter tried not to get used to the way Harley lovingly wiped away his tears, the feeling of his steady hands as Peter nodded quietly, trying to look away.

“No, Peter. Look at me. I love you, darling. I really, really love you. This doesn’t change  _ anything. _ ”

Peter let himself melt into the comfort of Harley’s arms, whimpering quietly. “Thank you” he whispered, his hands shaking a bit as they clutched the back of Harley’s hoodie, “Thank you”

Harley trailed kisses from the top of Peter’s head to his temple and all the way down his neck to his collarbone. “Don’t thank me for being a good person, Pete.” he murmured, nosing his way to Peter’s lips, kissing him slowly. “Gods, you’re so handsome.”

Peter laughed quietly, just pulling Harley into another kiss.

“What did I say about making out in the labs. You’ll knock something over.”

Tony Stark must’ve been focused on something else, because he didn’t even stop to chew them out, just picking something off of Peter’s worktable and disappearing back into his locked lab. Peter had hardly had the chance to pull away from the kiss.

“Whoops-”

Harley laughed, running his hands up Peter’s sides. “I love you Pete. Let’s get back to Spider-Man’s webs now, yeah?”

Peter only grinned, leaving one last peck on Harley’s lips.

\------

“You ever gonna tell him, Pete?”

Peter sighed, setting down his welding mask with a loud  _ thump _ . “Can we please not talk about this? I’ve already told him one potentially relationship-ending thing, I don’t want to risk it again anytime soon.”

“Oh? And what was that?”

Peter froze. “Potentially relationship-ending, remember, Mr. Stark? I’ve already told you something like that, still not ready to risk it again.” He was tinkering, just messing with little bolts that lay strewn across the table from the disassembled Iron Man suit.

Tony sighed, moving around the table and grabbing Peter’s hands, “What? When you told me you were bi? Kid, i hate to say this, but that’s nowhere near relationship-ending. You  _ knew  _ I was with America’s Ass then, too. Whatever this whole thing is, it’s going to be okay.” 

Peter sighed quietly, “Please, Mr. Stark, not now. Just- can we get back to work?” His voice was shaking, threatening to jump up an octave despite the hormones.

Tony most’ve realised that this was a real issue for Peter, because he dropped it with nothing more than a fleeting kiss on his forehead. “Give me that bolt you were fiddling with, I need it.”

Peter sighed in relief, just passing the tool to Tony, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“No problem, kid. We’ll talk at some point.”

\------

“Hey, Pete- do you have-” Harley froze, eyes locked on the figure stuck to Peter’s ceiling. “What the fuck are you doing in Peter’s room?”

Peter couldn’t tell what Harley was thinking. Did he think Spiderman was a criminal, coming to steal Stark tech? Maybe he thought Spiderman was Peter’s secret lover- oh, that would be bad. Maybe that’s what prompted him to firmly plant his feet on the ceiling and use both hands to desperately rip the mask off of his face. 

“Harls- Harls, It’s me, put the repulser away.”

Sometime during Peter’s internal monologue, Harley had pressed the button to transform his watch into an IronMan blaster over his palm, which was aimed directly at Peter. His eyes were wide, but he relaxed a little bit at Peter’s voice, “What the fuck are you doing on the ceiling- Oh yeah, Spiderman suit… So, you’re him? Spiderman?”

Peter unstuck himself from the ceiling.

“Shit- Harley… I didn’t mean for you to find out like this- I was gonna tell you tonight, really-”

Harley cut him off with a peck on the lips, “You’re him?" He asked again, a firm hand around Peter’s waist.

“Yeah… Yeah, I am.”

Harley nodded, “Okay… That’s- so cool! Gods, I’m dating a superhero!!” His excited voice prompted Peter to smile, pressing his nose to the collar of Harley’s shirt.

“You’re adorable” Peter’s words were whispered, but Harley grinned and held him tighter anyways

\------

Peter was an actual intern. The youngest Stark industries had ever had, but an intern nonetheless. He spent a few hours in the intern labs every day, working on small projects or helping with bigger ones.

The first time he heard the name called across the lab, he almost had a heart attack.

An older intern, probably a senior in college. She had his deadname.

Gods, the first time he heard it he spent the night crying in Harley’s arms because of the way he reacted.

His head had whipped up- wide eyed and scared. He knocked over and almost broke a small robot he had taken weeks coding. The interns near him would look at him strange for weeks after, and wonder what the hell was wrong with the high-schooler who was most likely a Stark charity case.

This girl must've been a big deal, because Peter began to see more of her, talking to Tony and even going into his lab once. It was unnerving.

Peter was working in his ‘private’ lab that he really just shared with Harley, with Tony by his side, tinkering on something Spider-Man. “Olivia!” 

Peter tensed, eyes wide as his head snapped up, “Uh- Mr. Stark? Please don’t- I mean… You don’t have to accept me but  _ please  _ don’t call me that name-”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed, “I wasn’t talking to you, kid. Olivia came to drop off- What do you mean by don’t call you that name?” The man silently urged the elder intern out of the room, “Pete, what’s going on?”

Peter finally broke, slumping back in a little chair, “That used to be my name, Mr. Stark” The words were no louder than a whisper, and Peter sounded broken as he said them.

“Olivia? What kind of mother would name her son Olivia?” 

Peter only groaned, “The kind of mother who thought she had a daughter, Mr. Stark.” he explained, glancing up at the superhero, ready to run to Harley.

“So… You’re transsexual? Transgender? Whatever word people are using these days?”

Peter nodded.

“Okay. That’s okay. But- what about your suit. How is your chest flat? Are you binding when you go on patrol because so help me, Peter, I will take away your rights to the suit.”

Despite how nervous he still was, Peter calmed considerably at Tony’s words, “No, Mr. Stark. Shuri helped with that. It’s okay, I promise.”

Tony sighed in relief, “Okay. Okay, that’s good. I still love you, Pete. This doesn’t change anything.” The man nudged Peter into a tight hug, just holding him tight.

“Come on, let’s go talk to Liv. See what she was bringing.”

Peter nodded reluctantly, rubbing his eyes. “I’m gonna go find Harls if that’s okay with you”

“Yeah, yeah, go on. I’ll clean up in here.”

\-----

If it wasn’t for the fact that he already had far too many absences (it wasn’t like “superhero stuff” would be a good excuse for missing class), Peter definitely would’ve skipped out on this field trip. He came here every day, after all. Instead, he was stuck with 13 wide-eyed high-school sophomores going on a tour through the building he practically lived in.

“Hey kids! My name is Olivia and I’ve been assigned to lead your class on a tour of some of the R and D labs here at Stark Industries!” Her name would never not make Peter wince. “I gave your teacher, here, some visitor’s badges to hand out, so make sure you’re wearing them visibly at all times. Security really is a stickler about it.”

Mr. Harrington spent the next five minutes passing out badges, half of which was filled with scolding students about not stuffing the laminated card into their pocket. When the box was empty, Harrington did another run-through of the students. “Ma’am, I believe you miscounted. Peter Parker didn’t get a badge.”

Olivia perked up at Peter’s name, searching for the very boy who was trying to avoid her eyes. “Oh! Peter should already have a badge, and Happy isn’t too keen on allowing reprints without extensive paperwork. You have your badge with you, right, Peter?” The woman was taunting him now.

“Yes ma’am, I do.”

“Good!” She clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention, “If you would please deposit all cell phones, smartwatches, or any other unauthorized electronic or recording devices in the bin, we may wind up seeing something confidential. Remember you kids all signed NDAs.” She looked specifically to Peter, and she looked like she was laughing at him, “You can keep your stuff, Pete. Friday won’t stop you.”

Peter simply ducked his head, scanning his badge at the metal detector and slipping through as fast as humanly possible, ignoring Friday’s “Peter Parker, level 11. Carrying classified items. Welcome, Peter.”

He ignored everyone else’s stares.

“Flash Thompson, level 1. No unauthorized items.”

“Ned Leeds, level 5. No unauthorized items. Welcome back Ned.”

“Betty Brant, level 1. No unauthorized items.”

Ten more people followed suit, with Peter and Ned having the highest clearance out of everyone, it raised some eyebrows. Two people had to be pulled aside when they had tried to smuggle their phones in, but the problem was dealt with, and they moved on.

“We’re going to start by going through a basic tour of the lower floors. The museum, a screening room, and then we’ll finish off with the R&D labs. Sounds good?” Olivia was a surprisingly efficient tour guide. She easily stopped Flash’s attempts of teasing Peter, kept a group of 14 students entertained, and educated them about the building all at the same time. “Alright, kiddos. I’m gonna give you 30 minutes to look around in here. Spend your time wisely.”

Ned immediately dragged Peter over to his own display. “Dude!” he whisper-shouted, staring at Peter’s first-ever web shooters. “This is  _ so cool _ !”

Peter just did his best to fight away a blush. He knew this was here, he had been there when Mr. Stark unveiled the Avengers museum after the accords were signed. It didn't make this experience any less embarrassing (in a good way).

“It’s not much-”

Ned just scoffed, “You’re afraid of spiders??? That’s a coincidence, hm?” he said, ignoring Peter completely in favor of fawning over the exhibits. 

“You’re too excited for this, Ned. You need to chill.”

Ned scoffed, “You should be more excited. You’re getting to show off your internship!” he nudged Peter, “Though, it looks like you’re gonna get to show off more than just your internship. Hottie at 6 o’clock.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, turning around only to come face to chest with Harley. He took an automatic step back, but smiled and stepped right back in for a hug.

“Hey darling. Yeah, yeah, I missed you too” Harley had been Wakanda with Tony for the past two weeks, making sure that James Barnes was fully recovered. Peter would’ve gone, but again, too many absences.

“Does that mean Buck- er- everyone is here?” He asked hopefully. Peter had heard stories of the friendship between Captain America and his “best friend”. He didn’t believe a word of it. 

Harley only laughed and nodded, “Capsicle and Iron Arm Man are meeting for the first time since he’s been de-mental-control-ed in about 10 minutes and promise me you don’t wanna miss it. Come on-” He began tugging Peter towards the elevator, but Ned grabbed his other arm.

“Shit, Harls, I’m here on a field trip. I can’t leave-”

Harley sighed, just letting go of Peter’s arm and crossing the room, “Hello!! Midtown, can i have your attention please!?” He waited for a group of 12 highschoolers to gather in front of him, minus Peter, who was gripping Ned’s arm so tight his hand was turning purple. “I’m stealing your classmate for about ten minutes. Any objections?” 

“Who are you stealing!?” Someone called from the back.

“Peter Parker. I need him on the top floors for a bit.”

Flash didn’t agree, obviously. He shouldered his way to the front of the group, “What do you need with Olivia?”

Harley physically recoiled at the sudden knowledge of Peter’s deadname, and his expression hardened as he looked down at Flash. “ _ I  _ don’t need  _ him  _ for anything. The  _ Avengers  _ are in need of something looked at, so they asked me to come get  _ Peter _ so  _ he  _ can do  _ his  _ job. Are there any other questions?” Harley’s jaw was clenched so tight, Peter was afraid he might break a tooth.

The class was silent, so Harley strided through the group of students, stopped to wrap an arm around Peter’s waist, and then whisked him off to the elevators. “65th floor please, Friday.” and the doors closed, leaving Peter and Harley in silence.

Peter sighed heavily and leaned against Harley, “I’m sorry about that” he whispered, arms winding around his waist.

“Why are you sorry? That kid should be kicked out of school, sent to a therapist, behavior counselor or something- You have no reason to be sorry, alright, Pete?”

Peter nodded quietly, trying to force his eyes not to fill with tears. “I’ll be alright” he whispered, staying in Harley’s arms until the elevator doors dinged open and they were greeted with all of the resident avengers, along with Shuri and T'Challa. 

Steve, who had perked up when the doors opened, sighed and fell back against Tony, who resumed coming through the supersoldier’s hair. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Peter flushed and pulled away from Harley, “School trip. We wanted to see Bucky…” he said, dragging Harley towards the couch to sit next to the other couple, “I promise I’ll go back eventually.”

Nat leaned over with a grin, her look telling Peter more than her words, “You mean your class is here. In the tower?” 

Peter froze, “Nat- no. Don’t you dare do anything.” he scolded, but further argument was cut off by the elevator doors dinging open a second time, revealing a bandaged up Bucky and a very nervous nurse holding his good arm.

Silence. Then Steve shot up out of Tony’s arms, (the man only smiled) and practically tackled Bucky in a hug. It was so incredibly sappy and cute, a scene straight out of a romance novel- especially now that-  _ oh, they were kissing. _ Bucky was laughing and Steve was smiling so wide it was almost impossible, but they were kissing.

Peter looked to Tony, ready to- he didn’t even know, but his boyfriend was kissing another man right in front of him, that couldn’t be good on the heart. Tony looked, fine, though, still nursing his glass and smiling at the pair. “I didn’t know how I would react to seeing them like this, but it’s strangely calming. I guess I’m happy for them.”

Peter blinked a few times in surprise, “You knew that they dated- You broke up with him so they could be together-” he glanced up at Harley, pressing closer to him at the thought.

“No, Pete, we’re still together.”

Peter blanched, glancing at the supersoldiers who were finally untangling, with Steve tossing a watery grin back to Tony, who made a heart with his hands, smiling just as wide. 

“Oh.”

Tony sighed contentedly, leaning back and taking another sip from his glass. “Pete. I love that man. Hope you don’t mind having another dad.”

Peter groaned, covering his face, “I was dead tired, and dying of blood loss, and I called you dad  _ once. _ Get over it.” he muttered, but purposefully hid his smile against Harley’s arm, taking the opportunity to be love-y in front of people.

Everyone took turns congratulating Steve and saying hellos and “sorry i tried to kill you”s to Bucky. Tony gave Bucky a rather awkward hello hug, leaving a kiss on Steve’s cheek as he passed. It was nice, cute. Peter never wanted to leave.

“You stopped a punch from this thing once, right? You’re Spiderman?” Peter almost denied it, but it was pretty obvious. Bucky wasn’t dumb, and the was the only teenager in the room aside from Harley, and him and Bucky had been together for two weeks working on his arm.

“Yeah- uhm… Sorry again for webbing you to the floor… I was just following orders.”

“No, kid. It’s okay. I want to spar with you sometime if that’s okay? See how much you can take?”

“Your boyfriend already dropped an airplane walkway on me-” Peter muttered, mindlessly tinkering with an out-of-place gear, “I’d prefer not to be “tested” if it’s gonna be like that. I kinda have a thing with buildings falling on me, y’know-” He waved around a tiny screwdriver that had appeared in his hand sometime since he had started talking to the supersoldier.

Bucky frowned, “You had… A building dropped on you? Jesus Christ, kid-” Yes, this is how Bucky became Peter’s dad. “If you ever get caught under another building, call me.”

Peter laughed, closing up the access panel on Bucky’s arm. “I didn’t do too much, I’d need more time and materials to do what I really want to do, but that should make it work just a bit smoother, and respond better to stimuli. The works.”

Bucky looked surprised and flexed his fingers experimentally, “How do you have the mental capacity to do that and talk to me at the same time? Where the hell did you find him, Stark? He’s better than you”

Tony just scoffed, rolling his eyes, “I’m nothing compared to the kid, Barnes. You’ll figure that out soon enough.” 

Peter blushed, feeling trapped between the two men, “Friday, where is my class, I’m ready to go back. Mr. Stark is being mean.”

“Your class is on the 6th floor dining hall, Peter.”

Peter simply stuck his tongue out at Tony, slipping off the couch and into the elevator, “Have fun with your new friend, Mr. Stark!” he called sarcastically.

\-----

Peter didn’t even know why he bothered to go to school.

“Where is Spiderman!?”

It was a lockdown, the class had thought it was a drill, so they simply continued their lesson until a man barged into the chemistry classroom, knocking a periodic table chart off of the door.

Peter’s eyes bulged at the sight of the gun in his hands.

“Spiderman better get his ass up here, or I’ll shoot.”

He grabbed Peter- the closest person to him. “I’ll shoot this kid.” 

“You know- If you wanted Spiderman, you could’ve fought him on the street like a normal fucking criminal. Now I’ve got to beat your ass in front of my friends.” Peter's watch- a new gift from Tony- expanded at the touch of a button, nanites rushing over his skin and forming the Spiderman suit. "Gods this is gonna take a lot of work to keep from the press-" he muttered, driving his elbow back into the man's nose. 

"What the-"

It took a matter of seconds for the man to be webbed up, a newly unloaded gun in Peter's hands. "Could you guys learn that I'm not some easy bitch to take down? It'll take more than one guy to-" a mechanical whirling sounded from the hallway. "Fuck, I spoke too soon"

A murder drone. At least- it looked like a murder drone, especially now that Peter was looking down the barrel of the machine gun attached to the belly of it. "Hey Chem students and teacher, you might want to get down-"

The gun fired ten rounds in quick succession before Peter managed to put it out of commission. There was lots of screaming coming from his classmates, and the gunshots still rang loudly in his ears. It was a lot, but he stimbled into the quiet hallway to make sure there were no more murder drones and no more men with guns looking for Spiderman. 

Heads poked out of classrooms, looking for the source of the racket. They saw Peter stumbling around like he was drunk and immediately swarmed him, asking for autographs and wanting to know what happened. It was overwhelming, everyone was touching him and shouting over each other and he still hadn't recovered from the gunshots. 

Peter pushed through the flood of students without so much as an apology, his mind dead set on finding Harley- or Tony. The man had become someone he could trust with his life since Aunt May had passed. 

It was dangerous to swing while he was not all present, whether he was having a panic attack, sensory overload, bleeding out- it didn't matter, he knew better. Peter swung all the way to Stark tower anyways, trying to tune out the rush of wind that filled his ears and the harsh sunlight and the honking horns and the way his binder dug into his chest because he hadn't had the time to take it off. His breathing was labored when he swung into a window, except he forgot to ask Friday to open it, so he ended up smack against the glass of Harley's room like a bird, groaning from the pain and then wincing at the way his voice rattled around in his head. 

Luckily, Harley was in his room, stepping out of his closet and freezing with his shirt half on. The window was open a moment later, and Harley hauled Peter into the room, finding the watch on his wrist that collapsed the Spider suit. "Jeez, Pete, what hap-" 

Peter whined and pressed a hand over Harley's mouth, shaking his head slowly. He took a step back and clawed his shirt off over his head, trying and failing to pull the binder off. "Harley-" he gasped desperately, looking close to tears. 

Harley shook off his confusion- he could ask questions later. He was as gentle as possible, but it wasn't easy to pull a binder off of a boy who couldn't handle touch. He kept having to let go of Peter so that he didn't dislocate a shoulder or something by trying to run away from Harley's hands while tangled in a binder. 

"Breathe, Pete." 

Binder off, covered in a big sweater, Peter finally accepted cuddles, still shushing Harley whenever he tried to speak, but he seemed more at ease. That is- until a overprotective Tony Stark barged in. 

"Pete? Friday said you came in- shouldn't you be at school?"

Peter pinched his eyes shut, hiding his eyes against Harley's shoulder at the sudden flood of light that came from the hallway. "Gunman. Sensory Overload. Ask Karen." 

Tony frowned, but quietly shut the door, moving to sit beside Peter, "Can I touch, Pete?" he asked softly, hesitant to do something the boy wouldn't like.

Peter only nodded, though, keeping his eyes closed and switching to Tony's shoulder, hugging him. "I'm okay. Should probably call 911. And order a lot of NDAs."

Tony frowned, "NDAs? Why do we need those?"

Peter hummed, "Ask Karen. Talking is too loud." he muttered, and then he was back to draping himself over Harley, eyes closed and ears hidden under the hood of his sweater. 

Tony sighed and nodded, "Get some sleep, then, kid. Both of you. I'll take care of things at the school." Tony made sure that Harley's room stayed silent, turning off the lights in the hall and darkening the glass on top of the closed curtains. 

Peter couldn't have asked for a better adopted family. 

\-----

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hate this, i demand Solangelo requests before i break and read tower of nero out of order (i still have the last 4 books of heroes of olympus, the kane chronicles, and the first four trials of apollo books to reread through before i let myself read tower of nero, and then i'm rereading magnus chase so I'm set for months if i can find the motivation to read)
> 
> also i need somebody to rant about Rick's books with my discord is The Daddy#1801
> 
> anywho i hate that this is my longest fic posted-
> 
> also what the fuck would peter's deadname be-??? like- hhhhhhhh i- pEnElOpE- piPeR- like ew no
> 
> ADHD thought of the day HAIshfuawicndiau Jesus is a trans man: change my mind


End file.
